Pickup Lines
by queen-bxtch
Summary: Kenma really just wanted a videogame. Was that so much to ask for? He didn't think so. But dumb stupid Kuroo Tetsurou likes to use lame pickup lines. He hates them. So why does he keep going back. It's probably just for the games.


How did Kenma get here.

Laying on a hospital bed, doctors surrounding him, frantic shouting.

He just wanted out.

 _ **Let me die,**_ he wanted to whimper out. Just let him die.

He tried desperately to try and figure out what had happened. Oh yeah. It all started about a year ago.

\- *one year ago* -

Kenma woke up, covered in sweat and his cat like eyes wide and alert. His entire body was shaking and felt like it was ablaze, burning hot and feeling sick. He nearly lurched at the memories of what his dream had contained. He just wanted the thoughts out of his head, gone far, far away from him never to be seen again. Of course, the brain didn't work like that. Sadly, if it did however people would be a lot happier.

Then you could just forget everything that embarrassed you or was mentally straining to think about. Even if he could just get rid of one memory, Kenma knew the one he would choose. Although it was almost as if it had been burned into his brain forever, he was never going to forget the image of- Nope. He wasn't going to think about it, that would make it all worse.

He stood up getting out of bed and grabbing a pair of black boxers to replace his blue ones after he would finish his shower. He creeped through his empty apartment and went into the bathroom flicking the light on. Stripping from his plain black teeshirt and boxers he jumped into shower turning it on cold to cool down his body which was now burning up. He tried to distract his thoughts from the nightmare he had and instead direct them into the new game he had got, Blue Dragon Disc 3, his old one had been smashed by his ex boyfriend, it was an accident of course.

He had rushed into Kenma's apartment to give him a hug and accidentally stepped on the disc cracking it. Kenma didn't really care considering he had already beat the game, but now he was re playing it and had just bought the third disc again. He hadn't even opened the package yet and had yet to play it. So, he figured to distract himself after his shower he would just go play his game and stay up the rest of the night, he sure as hell wasn't sleeping after the dream he had. He was far too scared that he would only fall into the vicious nightmare once more, he had replayed that night in his head far to many times.

He shook his head and after washing his body and hair, he stepped out of the shower drying off quickly and putting on his boxers. He avoided looking at his scarred wrists they were ugly, he had been told they were beautiful before but no. His scars were ugly reminders of that night, and reminders of the self hate he had for himself which only grew each day. He knew it would eventually kill him and he really didn't care. He would welcome death with open arms.

He took a deep breath as he walked out of the bathroom turning off the light and made his way towards his living room. His footsteps rang through his silent empty house. Living alone did have it's perks, but it also got quite lonely. Not that Kenma was all too good with people, he was sputtery and awkward, no one really liked him and found him bland, boring, and quite frankly just didn't want to be around him. But with no one living with him, he wasn't bothered when he played video games, went to his room for hours on end or even when he did the same thing in the bathroom. To do things he really didn't want to think about.

He brushed some hair out of his face getting the scissors and detouring towards the package. It was rectangular and painfully obviously a case of some sort. Which of course, was what Kenma wanted since his game was supposed to be in a case after all. He couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips as he opened up his new game, but when the packaging was finally off, (Damn that guy for putting so much tape on it) the case felt awfully light. Almost way too light. His eyebrow's furrowed together confused and he opened the case to find the disc to not even be there. He had already paid the guy too! What a fucking rip off.

Now he had no games to play other then pokémon or some other game he had already beat. Kenma enjoyed beating one game at a time that way he didn't get stressed out over playing too many. The only games he played two at a time were, League of Legends, and World of Warcraft. Those two had no way to beat them and were meant purely for the PVP fun of it. So, Kenma never stressed out too bad over it. Other than the time he chucked his mouse across the room because a guy killed him because of a stupid stun. Of course, stun's were probably the worst.

Anyways, Kenma was now left game less and didn't really want to start any other new games because of stress. So he figured he would wait until the next day and go to the video game store to get the next Blue Dragon disc. He knew they would have it but ebay was cheaper and he wouldn't have to go through any human contact other then emailing the person. Now he had to go to the store and communicate. He sighed and looked at the time, it was six am and the local gaming store opened at eight. Two hours.

He figured he might as well get some sleep since there was absolutely nothing else to do. He sighed and plopped down onto his living room couch and fell almost immediately into a deep sleep.

Luckily enough this time Kenma didn't wake up from a nightmare. Surprising enough. He usually got them every time he fell asleep the same one over and over again. It sucked. He rolled out of bed going to his room to get some clothes on. In the end he chose a pair of black skinny jeans, combat boots, a Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, tee shirt and a black zip up sweater, he left it open so his shirt was exposed. He didn't see the point of wearing a nice gaming tee shirt if he was going to put a hoodie on over it. He practically did that for all of his teeshirts anyway's but why not change it up.

He was going to a gaming store after all.

But... Then someone might make the comment and want to talk to him about it... He shrugged the sweater off and instead choose a hoodie with a cat face on it, minus the head part. It was only the nose and whiskers plus beady eyes. He looked at himself in the mirror. Hideous... He always would be. His ugly pudding like hair and bony body. Plus his beady gold cat like eyes, he had been bullied for them for a long time. H-...The name that he shall not speak loved them, he always commented on how pretty they were. No. He wasn't going to think about he who must not be named or he wouldn't make it out the door.

The drive to the video game store was uneventful, he listened to Linkin Park for the ride, their first album of course, since it was the best. The newest stuff was okay but the old songs would always be the best. He pulled into the parking lot of the gaming store turning off his car and slowly walking towards the entrance. As he entered the store a bell rang alerting the people on shift that a customer had entered. He walked into the room and looked around. It was game heaven.

This was his favourite gaming store because they had everything, they had gamecube stuff, Nintendo 64, Gameboy, all of the old shit all the way too the newest generation. A tall male with white hair that stood up greeted him at the door, he was wearing classic store apparel and for some reason reminded Kenma of an owl. He couldn't quite but his fimger on it but he had that look. His name tag read "Bokuto." He smiled at Kenma and then spoke, "Hi! Welcome to Nekoma Games, how can I help you today?" Kenma hated talking to people, if he began to freak out he would stutter and be awkward.

"Uhhh... I'm here looking for Blue Dragon, but only disc 3?" Kenma said giving himself a mental pat on the back for not stuttering. It was the small victory's that kept him going. Bokuto, the overly peppy and weird employee nodded, "Of course! Blue Dragon is only the best RPG ever. Well one of them, the Legend of Zelda series is also amazing like ten out of ten." Kenma badly wanted to make his escape and silently followed as Bokuto brought him to the back of the room.

"If you want only disc three it will be on this shelf because we cant sell brand new games single disc's when they're already in a series, this is the used section though so have fun and good luck! Hope you find what you are looking for!" Kenma nodded as the other walked away and then began to scan the shelfs for his game. It took a while but he finally found disc three and when he turned around a male with very black crazy bedhead hair and brown eyes was staring right at him.

Kenma stared back. The other was close very, very close. Like one more step and their noses would be touching. Kenma continued to stare at him awkwardly not knowing what to say. At all. He was just so confused as too why this strange male was staring at him. He heard a sigh and his head whipped around toward the noise. It was the other employee, Bokuto. "Kuroo... Leave him alone." That's when Kenma noticed that the male staring at him was also an employee. Kuroo's straight scrutinizing face turned into a very sudeways grin and he turned off without saying a word going to the cashier.

Bokuto watched him leave, as did Kenma and then Bokuto stared at Kenma a moment before smiling widely. "Hope that didn't creep you out. Kuroo is strange. Very weird and strange. He's fun to be around though! An amazing friend is you ask me..." He trailed off staring at Kuroo again who was staring off into space with that cocky grin of his still plastered to his face. Bokuto then snapped out of what he had been thinking about suddenly and said to Kenma. "I hope you still plan on buying the game despite the odd emplyee." Kenma nodded.

"Not much of a talker are you?" He asked with a small chuckle. Kenma only shook his head, "No not really." He said quietly and Bokuto nodded. "Well, I've always been one to talk lot's! Like about my favourite foods and..." Kenma zoned out as the other began to rattle on about volleyball, not really paying attention. Kenma didn't care too muchc for sports. He much preferred the comfort of his room. Sitting alone playing videogames.

Kenma suddenly jumped as he looked up and a new person was there. This one was covering Bokuto's mouth and had the name tag "Akaashi." He seemed pretty bice and he had covered the talk-a-lots mouth. So he seemed pretty cool already. "Sorry about him. Just go buy your game, he can get pretty annoying sometimes I know." Kenma nodded in thanks and then walked over to the counter. The bedhead boy from before ringing up his game.

"Hello," Kuroo said pausing a moment before saying, "Do you have a bandaid? Because I think I scraped my knee falling for you."


End file.
